Everything You Want
by IamLonnieincarnate
Summary: Maria and Kyle end up finding feelings for each other that they didn't know they had for each other
1. New Beginnings

Maria was crying.again. It seemed her world was always seen through tears lately. Michael & her had had one of their famous fights again. This time in the quad right before 6th period. She couldn't take facing her math class with all those faces staring at her, asking her if she was okay, asking if she wanted to talk. No she didn't want to talk she wanted to cry. So she had ditched her 6th period math class & went to the abandoned bleachers knowing no one would be there. She lay down on her side with her back to the field and cried. Long & hard. She was at the sniffling stage of her crying when the final bell of the day rang. She sighed, hiccupped & started to sit up.  
  
~*!*~  
  
Kyle whistled softly to himself as he turned the corner of the school building heading towards the field. Football practice had been canceled and he was on his way to drop off his equipment to the equipment manager. He walked by the bleachers and heard sniffling that sounded familiar. He looked up and saw Maria's back. She didn't look like she was moving anytime soon so he headed towards the equipment manager and got his stuff checked back in. He headed back towards the bleachers and arrived just as Maria was sitting up with her back still to the field. Kyle slowly walked up the stairs of the bleachers hoping to not startle or scare her. When she didn't jump or tell him to piss off he sat next to her facing towards the field.  
  
~*!*~  
  
"So, Michael and you get in a fight again?" Kyle asked and noticed Maria nodded her head slightly., "You know what you need?" Again Maria shook her head.  
  
"Well I'll tell you what you need. You need a sundae and it'll be my treat. What do ya say?"  
  
Maria had been slightly shocked when Kyle had appeared besides her. She almost fell off her seat when Kyle, the most self centered guy of the group, offered to buy HER a sundae. She smiled weakly at Kyle.  
  
"Thanks, are you sure you have time?"  
  
"I always have time for a friend," Kyle said smiling back at Maria. He stood up and offered her a hand up. She took his help.  
  
"Did you bring the Jetta or get a ride with Max and Liz this morning?"  
  
"I got a ride to school since Mom's packing to go to that convention tomaorrow. She said it was just easier for her to put the stuff directly in the care without having to wait for me to get home."  
  
"Good. We can take my truck. I apologize now for the noise it makes. I haven't gotten a chance to fix it at the shop."  
  
Maria just nodded slightly. Glad that someone was willing to take time out of their life to cheer her up. Michael never did that. He was about as caring as a brick wall. Maria made up her mind to get the best out of the afternoon she spent with Kyle. Kyle and Maria walked down the bleacher's steps and across the field towards the parking lot in front of the school. They walked quietly, Maria lost in thought about how crappy Michael acted towards her and how their relationship was going nowhere fast. Kyle giving her room to grieve without feeling like she was being forced to talk. Kyle unlocked the driver's side door of his truck and unlocked the other side.  
  
"Here I'll take your backpack and put it with mine in my toolbox in the back." Kyle said taking Maria's and his backpack to the back of his truck and put them in his toolbox. 


	2. Chocolate Sundaes & Alien Blasts

They arrived at the Crashdown still in silence and Kyle got out opening Maria's door for her. Maria half slid half fell out of the truck and together they entered the Crashdown. Maria looked around trying to see if Liz was on duty today and was relieved to find that Liz was indeed not there. She would have put Maria throught the Spanish Inquistion. Something she REALLY didn't need, she needded the comfortable silence that Kyle and her had. They slid into a booth towards the back of the Crashdown. Maria flagged down the waitress of the hour and when she came to the table Maria put in her order,  
  
"Chocolate sundae please," she said then turned expectantly towards Kyle.  
  
"And I'll have an Alien Banana Blast," Kyle said idly watching the people passing the Cafe. When Kyle felt Maria was calmer he directed a question at her.  
  
"Why don't you teach Michael a lesson? I mean that you won't be taken for granted or to be taken up or put down when HE feels like it." Maria looked faintly shocked, usually Kyle was the one preaching be kind to others, blah, blah, blah....the annoying stuff but here he was telling her to take revenge on Michael. I guess he's tired of seeing me being dumped as I am of BEING dumped Maria smiled wryly.  
  
"I wouldn't mind it, but I don't know how...somehow though I get the feeling YOU on the other hand have an idea," Maria asked practically begging Kyle. She wanted to land Michael once and for all. Not this yo-yo effect that they were going through. Kyle paused for a second and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I have an idea...I thought of it last time Michael and you broke up...you'd never go for it and Michael would never believe it," Kyle said slightly frustrated. He wanted to help Maria but he didn't know how.  
  
"Well what is it? Maybe together we can make the changes to make it work," Maria said starting to become hopeful at the prospect of it working.  
  
"The only idea that I could come up with that has the slightest chance of working is for you to go out with someone. Someone who knew the idea and plan that is. But...I couldn't think of anyone that would make it believable to Michael..." Kyle said his voice trailing off. Maria thought a moment weighing the consequences of each option...not really that many options really...only two. Go along with the plan or don't follow the plan. She conclded that at least the plan had a chance of working.  
  
"It would work, Michael's jealous enough. The only person I can think of is you...would you mind?" Maria asked hoping he would say yes.  
  
"How did I know I was going to get elected. Sure why not. Helping a-"  
  
"Is that Buddha?"  
  
"Um...yeah..."  
  
"Please don't, I don't have the brainpower to turn it into English. But when should we go on this 'date' of ours?" "Well tonight there's no football game...um I think I heard that Liz was working tonight so at least there would be one witness..."  
  
"Michael's also working tonight. So that'll be perfect. How about dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Definately works for me. I'll even pay for it all to make it real. I think "Oceans Eleven" has finally gotten to our theater."  
  
"Yeah it is and I've been wanting to see it. Pick me up at five?"  
  
"Will do, now let's eat our food," Kyle said smiling as the waitress finally brought over their food. They ate their ice cream and idly chatted about the group, school, and other things. When they finished their ice cream Kyle took Maria home. As he passes Maria her books and backpack he said,  
  
"See you in a few hourse, Maria!"  
  
"I really appreciate you helping me," Maria said sincerely.  
  
"No problem, I am here to serve," Kyle told her as he climbed into the cab of his truck. He drove home to work on his homework before he picked up Maria. 


	3. The Date

Kyle pulled up in front of the DeLuca's house and hopped out. He had succeeded in convincing his dad of letting him borrow the car. Kyle grabbed the flowers he had picked up on the way to her house and went up the walk. When Kyle knocked on the door Maria answered wearing a red mini skirt with a multi-striped halter-top. Kyle raised his eyebrows and said,  
  
"Wow! And Michael dumped YOU?" Kyle shook his head a little as though that was a ridiculous thought. Kyle held out the flowers to Maria who took them smiling shyly. He doesn't look bad himself wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt.  
  
"Your chariot awaits my lady," Kyle said giving a mock bow. Maria laughed and relaxed, and then she took Kyle's outstretched hand. The drive to the Crashdown was easy and lively with them talking. As they pulled into a parking space in front of the Crashdown Maria realized that she was starting to fall for Kyle...a lot. Don't be stupid. He's doing this to help you. Don't make it even more complicated for the guy! Maria waited for Kyle to open her door and when he did she took his hand. Just like earlier they headed for the booth in the back. Liz was indeed working there tonight and when she saw that her two friends were sitting there she headed over.  
  
"Hey guys! Why are there only the two of you here? I mean I kinda was expecting at least Tess to tag along..."  
  
"We're just going to grab a bite to eat and then go see 'Ocean's Eleven'," Kyle answered Liz.  
  
"Well if you can wait till I get off which is in like ten minutes I could see if-" Maria interrupted her and said,  
  
"Hold up chica. Who said we wanted company?" Liz was taken back...why wouldn't they want more friends...I mean they were just friends...then she looked carefully at the two of them...the closeness, the tension...this wasn't a friends outing...this was a date! Liz was hurt deeply. Early on in Maria and Liz's friendship they made a pact never to date the other person's ex-boyfriend. Did that pact mean so little to her now?  
  
"Oh...I see," Liz said coldly. She then got up and went to the window where Michael was working the grill.  
  
"New order?" Michael asked bored. Liz just shook her head no and sighed.  
  
"It appears Michael didn't feel that it was noteworthy that she's going out on a date with MY ex-boyfriend." Michael had been only half listening until she mentioned the dating part.  
  
"What!?!" Michael exclaimed angrily. He stalked out of the kitchen and headed to the table where the two lovebirds were sitting. He arrived at the table to find a slightly annoyed Maria and Kyle in his normal cool mode.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?!" Michael exclaimed barely keeping a leash on his powers that sometimes got out of control when he became angry...very angry. 


	4. Coming Clean

"Which one of us were you talking to?" Kyle asked serenely before Maria could open up her mouth and give rein to her retorts. If he did let her it would get bloody...and soon. Michael hadn't counted on Kyle answering first. He had expected them to be a bit cowed...well at least Kyle to be cowed. He had always been sort of scared of Michael just like most everyone else was when he or she saw him when he was mad. What was going on here? Nothing was as he had imagined it. Maria instead kept quiet and glared at him while Kyle sat there staring at him with an annoyed look on his face. This is definitely not going the way I pictured it would. It's not supposed to go like this!  
  
"I was talking to Maria. If YOU don't mind," Michael growled at Kyle.  
  
"Certainly and you can even have my seat," Kyle said. He kissed Maria's cheek and whispered,  
  
"Be strong Maria. You can do it." then he slid out of the booth and headed towards the bathroom. Both of the people at the table watched him but for different reasons. Finally Maria broke the silence,  
  
"Well what do you want? You're ruining the first decent date I've had in a long time," Maria said icily.  
  
"What are you doing with him? I thought you were my girl..." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he had made a grave mistake. Maria's eyes flashed and she replied,  
  
"I am NO ONE'S girl. I would THINK that YOU would remember that. But then again it's only YOU who didn't give a care about his girlfriend when he had her. I think you need to LEAVE....I mean NOW not next millennium," "Maria, you know I didn't mean to call you that...it just hurts to see you with another guy..."  
  
"Maybe you should have thought of that BEFORE you broke up with me for the sixth time. And YES I've been keeping track. But since you seem to have your butt glued to the seat, I'll be the one to leave," Maria said sliding out of the booth and heading towards the counter to get boxes for Kyle's and her food. When she arrived at the counter she realized she they hadn't put in their order. She looked at what was waiting and took a Sigourney Weaver wrap and a Galactic Burger. Hope he likes it... Maria was about to sit down on a stool when Kyle came out of the bathroom. He rubbed his eyebrow and said,  
  
"Didn't go well I take it?" Kyle asked. All Maira did was nod her head.  
  
"Come on then we'll stop by...nevermind on that idea. It appears you stole someone else's dinner. Well we'll go to the park and have an alien picnic, it'll be fun," Kyle said forcing a cheerful smile. He knew how it probably hurt, like it always hurt to argue with the person you love. Kyle took the food boxes from her. Michael watched as the two went out the door. Something about the incident didn't feel right to him. He muttered to himself,  
  
"There's something going on here and I mean to find out what it is." Liz also had been watching the couple. A few minutes earlier she had figured out a plausible explanation. She had started thinking about it because of the way Maria had acted. Liz could always tell when Maria was excited and nervous and so forth. Maria had been all three. She usually yelled from the roof when she was going out on date with someone for the first time and you could spot her from a mile away with all the excited energy coming off of her. But tonight it hadn't been like that at all. She decided to keep her observations to herself to not ruin what Liz though they were doing. She hoped it worked and decided to call BOTH of them to find out all the details and the idea. Then if she felt the idea sound enough she would take her course of action. Kyle wondered in his head if Maria had yet to figure out that this wasn't a favor. Over the months of Maria and Michael doing the make-up/break-up dance he had discovered that he admired her more and more. He admired her for her ability to hold her own against Michael. Well now is as good a reason as any to tell her I guess. Unbeknownst to Kyle, Maria was also thinking along those lines. 


	5. And The Plot Thickens...

Tess sat at home idly flipping through the channels. We SOO need cable or satellite Tess smiled slightly at thinking such domestic things and about TV! She wasn't allowed to watch it when she was with Nasedo and here she was complaining that there was nothing good on. There's a first for everything I guess.  
  
"Jim I'm going out to get a movie, you got any requests or do I get to choose?" Tess asked tired of the crappy talk shows and infomercials that everyone knew were fake.  
  
"No thanks...I think I might head over to Amy's..." Tess smiled to herself Ah, yes, a fifty something man with a crush, what a sight! Tess held back the giggles that threatened to overcome her and cleared her throat,  
  
"Have a good time! But be back before ten it's a school night," Tess said teasing Jim. Then she walked out her front door and headed towards downtown Roswell. As she passed the park she saw Kyle and Maria. She couldn't stick around...that hurt in her chest would only get worse...Tess quickly passed the park and saw the Crashdown with its silly flying saucer sign. Everything here is silly, so why shouldn't the main restaurant also be silly? It's aimed at the tourists anyways. But I still think I'll go check in there to see what the gossip of the week is She entered the Crashdown and Michael immediately took his second break of the night.  
  
"What do you know?" He demanded.  
  
"What?" Tess asked confused for a second but before she could answer him he answered her question.  
  
"Information! On Kyle and Maria!" he said impatiently.  
  
"I figured that out a few seconds later you asked," Tess said and sighed, "all I know is that he's taking her to the movies...I think I heard him mention Oceans Eleven to Jim...afterwards Kyle usually takes his dates to the ice cream place on the same block as the theater," Tess said distractedly.  
  
"I'm sorry...I forgot I'm not the only one that's dealing with the whole Kyle Maria thing..." Wow! Another first! Michael actually apologizing to me and meaning it! Must be a night of firsts for me. Then Tess got an idea. She smiled her sly smile of when she had something. Michael noticed it and knew she had an idea of some kind. It was the only logical thing that she would have at a time like this.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"Aren't you demanding tonight! But ignoring that I'll tell you anyways. Since I'll need your help to pull it off. Basically two people can play that game," Tess said and then elaborated after seeing Michael's blank face.  
  
"I mean what if...WE dated...not for real...just to show them that two can play the game that those two are playing," Tess said trying to backpedal to a safe distance upon seeing Michael's face. She didn't think he liked the idea of fake dating. She was right but he also knew it was probably his only chance.  
  
"How do you know it's a game?" He asked.  
  
"I don't," Tess simply answered.  
  
"I suppose it's the only way," Michael said deflating rapidly. He already missed his Maria and she was out with another guy.  
  
"So I guess we're at the planning stage," Tess said. Michael nodded reluctantly. Tess had been fascinated and feared Michael since the first time she met him. He had such...ANGER...such....passion... 


End file.
